Puppy Love
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca just moved in to her new house and her neighbor's dog really enjoys popping over to visit her


A/N: I posted this on my tumblr (you-call-it-a-dude) a while back, but I am possibly thinking about making this more than a one shot? Let me know what you all think. I also want to thank you all for being so patient with me. School has me so swamped. I really do miss writing and all of you. Feel free to PM me on here or on Tumblr. I love talking to you. I hope you enjoy. I will try to have a new new story out soon. Love you all!

Beca was finally able to afford some place other than the shitty apartment she's lived in the past few years and she was ecstatic. She bought a little two-bedroom house in a quaint little suburb just outside of the city. It wasn't big or anything, but it was perfect for Beca. The only real downside of the house was her backyard was a bit drab. The grass wasn't the greenest and it could use a splash of color. A secret Beca refuses to tell is that she actually has a bit of a green thumb. The next Saturday after she moved into the house, she took a trip to Home Depot and came back with potted plants, plant seeds, and some vegetable seeds and decided she would spend the weekend sprucing up the yard.

After being outside for a couple of hours, Beca heard a faint grunting noise, accompanied by the sound of digging, coming from just beyond her wooden fence. She looked towards the fence in confusion and when she finally decided to actually check it out, a small, white, and scraggly dog slipped into her yard from under the fence. The dog trotted its way over to the brunette and sat next to Beca's feet, staring up at her and wagging its tail.

"Hi, buddy." Beca kneeled down and scratched the dog behind the ears before flipping over the tag on the dog's collar to read its name. "Billie. That's a very cute name, but I don't think your owner will be very happy with you popping in for a visit." Billie tiled her head to the side as Beca spoke. "If you can hold tight for one second, I'll walk you back home."

Billie sat patiently while Beca finished planting the flowers she was in the middle of planting before her guest came in joined her. Not even a minute after she told the dog to hang tight, she heard the faint call of a woman yelling the dog's name and before Beca could even turn around and respond, the pup disappeared under the fence.

/

Monday evening Beca got off of work a little earlier than usual. She stopped at the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner and decided she wanted to cook something on her new grill tonight. She quickly through together a marinade for her steak and headed into the yard to start cooking. She set the plate with her steak on the outdoor table and ran inside to grab a pair of tongs for her steak. When she came back into her yard, there was a familiar dog sitting on one of her patio chairs waiting patiently.

"You came back for a visit?" She set down the tongs and cradled the dogs face in her hands while rubbing her ears. The puppy gave Beca a few kisses before the brunette stood up and decided she needed to begin cooking. She knew she should probably return Billie back to her owner, but she lived next door and she kind of liked having the dog hang out with her. "Sit tight for one second, Billie."

Beca quickly ran inside and filled up a plastic bowl with water and also grabbed a few slices of ham from the fridge. When she returned to the yard, Billie was off the patio chair and was sniffingaround the yard. When she saw Beca return, she trotted over to her. The brunette set the water bowl on the ground for the dog and began to feed the pieces of ham to Billie in small pieces, asking the dog to do tricks just to see which ones she actually knew.

Beca finished cooking her dinner and ate outside. Billie sat by her feet the entire time and Beca shared some of her vegetables with the dog (who showed a preference for green beans). When 5:30 rolled around, Billie's owner called for her from next door and the dog went running under the fence and back to her home, leaving Beca alone and kind of sad.

/

So Beca bought Billie a toy. It wasn't anything special. She happened to just stop at PetSmart today for no specific reason and picked out a purple monkey rope toy thing. The dog's collar was purple so she kind of figured it was her favorite color and bought the purple toy for her. Billie has been making regular appearances for the past three weeks now and Beca wanted her to feel welcome. Not that the dog hasn't already made herself feel at home. Beca noticed that Billie's owner lets her outside at around 4:00 everyday and calls her back inside at around 5:00. It is very apparent that Billie is a dog that likes to be outdoors and run around. That's also another reason Beca bought her the toy.

Beca was waiting patiently outside when Billie slipped under the fence at 4:00 and ran up to the brunette. She spent ten minutes giving the dog belly rubs before excitedly showing her the new toy she bought. Billie excitedly jumped around before grabbing one end of the toy and tugging on it. She would let out a little growl every time Beca had tugged back. Whenever the brunette got ahold of the toy, she'd toss it across her yard and the dog would dart after it, return it to Beca and they'd repeated the process all over again.

It took Beca way too long to realize someone was watching her. She nearly screamed when she saw who she assumed was Billie's owner, standing on a lawn chair and peaking over the fence and smiling at them. She had red hair and blinding blue eyes and she was absolutely stunning.

"So this is wear Billie has been disappearing to, huh?" The redhead let out a lighthearted laugh.

"I uh…yeah. If you noticed she was gone, why haven't you gone looking for her?" It was a legitimate question that Beca was extremely curious about.

"I never actually noticed she went anywhere, but every time I called for her it's like she appeared out of nowhere. She didn't come when I called for her a few minutes ago, but I heard her playful growl and I heard you growling back at her. I'm Chloe, by the way." She introduced herself with a big smile.

"I'm Beca. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled up at Chloe while scratching Billie's head. "Did you want to come over and join us?"

"I would definitely love that."


End file.
